Forbidden Love
by Forgotten dragon
Summary: An dragon and angel fall in love, soon the pain within there lives starts to unfold, will there love make it through to the end? HITATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own yugioh or within temptation if i did the show would be my way. if any of yall are confused on the story just review and message me plaese r&r**_

_First time writer no flames_

_Forbidden mystical love_

_It was raining heavily in the heavens when seto, yami, bakura, and marik were stalking through the halls of heavens palace "seto remember not to kill Pegasus when we get in there or we'll never find our lights" "yeah right yami if he doesn't tell me where katsuya is I'll rip his oh so white wings off", as they walked faster to the throne room marik swore he had heard screaming coming down the hallway they passed._

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why_

"_Pegasus I know you're here show yourself" "ah seto my boy what can I do the honors of seeing you here?" but before seto could charge after Pegasus, marik, bakura and yami were holding him back "just tell us where yugi, malik, ryou and katsuya are Pegasus" "yami yami your precious yugi, malik, and ryou are fine no need to worry" as they managed to calm seto down they heard a blood curdling scream throughout the castle "K-katsuya!" and within the next seconds they were racing past Pegasus to the black hallway._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_As they came to a halt in the room they saw a little girl curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor on the right side but suddenly a scream interrupted the sight "noo, stop please stop lave serenity alone please Pegasus I'll do what you want just let me out" and they saw katsuya banging on a glass barrier almost crying "please don't make me forget them I'll do anything you want just please don't make me forget seto!" before breaking down seto grabbed the front of Pegasus's shirt and slamed him against the wall "let him go now!, why on earth would you do that to him?"_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on_

"_you stole the heart of my favorite angel right from under my nose and my way of winning him back is to erase every last trace of you even if it means killing your daughter" "Pegasus I sugest you let him go along with serenity before I get mad and kill you right here right now" right before Pegasus was avout to try and escape a blinding light came from serenity and katsuya had passed out in the barrier and she spoke._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

"_Pegasus you have created high treason in the time and space universe, first unsettling the balance of seto's and katsuya love, second trying to destroy the memories of there love and trying to kill the body I inhabit" "w-who are you?" the shining light laughed "I am the hybrid angel/dragon faloria and I am here to unravel time to where you never lay your hands on katsuya again!"_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_Until the time_

_All of my memories…_

_Last time: Seto and Pegasus face faloria and Pegasus is trailed and faloria sets back time._

_After the blinding light faded Pegasus found he was on his balcony watching the war of angels and dragons, and Seto found himself on the battle field battling angels when all of a sudden katsuya ran past him "k-katsuya?" "Seto you know we can't talk here I'm supposed to battle you" they whispered as there swords clashed "katsuya listen to me you can't go back to heaven you have to come to my palace with me" "Or what, what is Pegasus going to do? Seto what did you see?" katsuya whispered barely touching Seto's arm "I-I saw Pegasus killing you please you have to come with me, go find malik, ryou, and yugi I'll go find marik, bakura, and yami go now!" he hugged katsuya before running to find the others._

_(katsuya pov)_

_As katsuya ran to find his friends he ran through angels and dragons battling before he saw ryou, malik and yugi fending off three curse of dragons hybrids "guys duck!" they looked over to katsuya right before he threw a red lighting paralyzing the dragons "katsuya" they cheered "dude where were you?" "malik I was trying to find seto and the others and I found out something horrible" "well what is it" they shouted before trying to fend off other dragons "well yall know how seto has the power to see the distant future, well he saw us returning and Pegasus's jumping us and him try to kill me so change of plans were going back with seto, yami, marik and bakura", but before they could answer a huge crawling dragon appeared b before them about to attack "um katsuya ya got anymore red lighting cause our powers are out" "geez guys I love you to death but that was my last one" right as they were about to be clobbered the huge dragon fell down "w-what just happened" when the dust settled yami, seto were standing in the back smirking and marik and bakura were sitting on the back of the dragon both trying to pull there swords out just smirking "hey guys you ready" "marik, bakura you could've died" the two blondes yelled, "Malik, ryou were fine and now so are all four of you" yelled back a pissed blonde._

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_What seemed like hours was just seconds as marik, bakura; yami and seto transported there loved ones to the underworld, as they appeared yugi gagged "ugh what on earth is that horrible smell, kaiba I thought yall cleaned down here?" "Heh heh we do but since so and so took place you know who has been gloomy and won't clean his room" they whispered all while getting glares from yami. As they were walking to the throne room where seto was going to show katsuya there new quarters (__**hint hint**__) they heard a light roar from the inner caverns "Red eyes! She's really here? Seto" "Yes me queen red eyes is here we already got her from Pegasus hold" katsuya turned around so fast the air could kill you "Queen !, w-what are you talking about?" seto chuckled "You know I'm king of the under world and since were together if I wanted to and I asked to you, you would be my queen as your friends would be the opposites of my ….friends, yugi would be your advisor as yami is mine, malik would be a executioner if he wanted as marik is and ryou would be head of the soldiers as bakura is and maybe he can get bakura to loosen up._

_As katsuya was walking down the hall to see his dragon, he thought about what seto had said and thought `the guys would actually look good with there counter parts`, but before another thought he realized the door in front of him had a bolt lock, "seto why does red eye's room locked I thought she had free will in the castle?", she does but since you HAD to go see Pegasus she's been going hysterical and nothings been able to calm her down not even blue eyes", as soon as seto had said that katsuya used his magic and fled into the room just in time to see his red eyes growling at a couple of guards and surprisingly blue eyes, "ah ha now I see why, the reason she's over reacting is because she's protecting an egg!" , as soon as katsuya had said it the red eyes looked over to him and purred "red eyes I missed you" he squeaked as he ran over to his dragon. _

_It had been a while later after katsuya had cuddled with his red eyes he went to look for seto, as he was walking the halls he heard arguing from the throne room "my lord do you think it's necessary for him to be your queen I mean he's a filthy angel" as katsuya gasped he heard a loud roar knowing it was seto "How Dare You!, I love katsuya more than my life and he's perfect for my queen I don't care if you are my council even if he is an angel" right as katsuya was going to run to the east gardens bakura saw him outside the doors "Katsuya?" , With that katsuya ran there right as seto looked over to the doors slightly cursing to himself. Within seconds of reaching the garden katsuya stated singing the song that seto had sang him once:_

_**It doesn't hurt me**_

_**You wanna feels how it feels?**_

_**You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me?**_

_**You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?**_

_**You be running up that hill you and me be running up that hill**_

_As katsuya got on his knees kneeling in front of the Osiris statue and put up a barrier, he didn't hear seto and the others running to the doors trying to get his attention;_

_**And if I only could**_

_**Make a deal with god **_

_**And get him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road**_

_**Be running up that hill**_

_**Be running up that building**_

_**If I only could, oh**_

_**It doesn't hurt me**_

_**But see how deep the bullet lies**_

_**Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder**_

_**There is a thunder in our hearts, baby**_

_**So much hate for the ones we love?**_

_**Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**_

_**You, Be running up that road**_

_**You and me, Be running up that hill**_

_**You and me won't be unhappy**_

_**And if I only could**_

_**Make a deal with god **_

_**And get him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road**_

_**Be running up that hill**_

_**Be running up that building**_

_**If I only could, oh**_

_**C'mon baby, c'mon c'mon darling**_

_**Let me steal this moment from you now**_

_**C'mon angel, c'mon c'mon darling**_

_**Let's exchange the experience, oh…**_

_**And if I only could**_

_**Make a deal with god **_

_**And get him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road**_

_**Be running up that hill**_

_**Be running up that building**_

_**With no problems**_

_As he finished singing a bright light flashed and he fell, "Katsuya!" Seto yelled as he ran over to his beloved, yami kneeled down beside seto and checked katsuya "Seto calm down he's just under a sleep spell that Osiris probably put him under but in an hour of two he'll be fine just relax", Seto nodded as he looked down at his golden angel who looked like a baby when he slept._

_TBC_


	3. After Effects?

_It had been weeks since katsuya preformed the unknown ritual and he was still sleeping in the kings chambers, meanwhile in the throne room Seto was talking to his friends and advisors, "My' lord we still cannot find the chant the angel was chanting wouldn't it be better just to give up?" "No, no one gives up until they find something to help, Yami didn't you say something earlier?", yami looked up at seto and nodded "indeed I did, I some what heard the chant and I think katsuya was asking Pegasus something but I'm not entirely sure, ryou should know", Seto got off the throne and walked over to the window where bakura and ryou were "Ryou you were gods arch angel were you not?" "yes but I was kicked aside was the war started so I already know what your going to ask and no I don't know anything katsuya didn't want us to hear him and with that barrier we still don't sorry seto"_

_**I cannot take this anymore**_

_**Saying everything I've said before**_

_**All these words they make no sense**_

_**I find bliss in ignorance **_

_**Less I hear less you'll say**_

_**You'll find out that anyway**_

_**Just like before…..**_

_As seto marched out he turned to marik "send word to Pegasus I need to speak with him" and with that he walked out, after seto had left marik, bakura and yami were going to speak with him when a servant ran in "masters the queen he's he's" malik ran over to her "girl what's wrong with katsuya? Tell us", the girl looked up teary eyed "he has the mark of god on his forehead and he has the silver arrows and he's headed this way" just as she said that the side doors flew open and katsuya walked in with his wings out and hair longer._

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_As Seto was staring in the pond thinking about katsuya he saw out of the corner of his eye the guards running to the throne room "guard what is the meaning of this, what's going on?", two of the guards stopped "your majesty we are not sure but some of the servants said they saw the queen blocking in the masters and their angels in the throne room", seto thought for a minute "but that's impossible he's to weak to be awake" the youngest guard bowed and replied quietly "we've all seen how weak he is but they also said the queen has the mark of god on his forehead and she has the silver arrows you gave him", seto quickly looked up and pure anger in his eyes "take me to the throne room now!"_

_**Shut up when I'm talking to you**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_

_**Shut up when I'm talking to you**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up**_

_**I'm about to BREAK**_

_By the time seto and the guards got in the throne room yami had an arrow in his leg and malik along with ryou were creating a barrier to protect everyone, "Katsuya what is the meaning of this look at me!", katsuya jerked to the side with hollow eyes, "because lord Pegasus commands it" and turned back to the others, yami sent seto a look that clearly said you better help us__, as seto quietly snuck up behind katsuya he whispered in his ear "I'm sorry love but Pegasus needs out I'm your lord now" and he weakly pinched the back of his neck, after katsuya dropped in seto's arms he woke up a little "s-seto what happened, where am I?", Seto chuckled "you were being controlled and your right here in my arms silly angel"_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_TBC_


	4. Trouble

_(Pegasus castle)_

_As Pegasus was on his balcony over looking the battling angels just creepily smirking a servant angel came flying from the grounds below "sire there gone!" he shrieked, Pegasus turned and grabbed his arm tightly "WHO?" he said angrily, the servant backed away and replied hesitantly "y-yugi, m-malik, r-ryou, a-a-and katsuya milord" Pegasus roared and turned to the servant "get me the soul of Gozaburo NOW!", as the servant was running to the evil soul room he passed by a prisoners room which inside he knew the prisoner was trying to escape; inside that room was mokuba kaiba the king of dragons little brother who was caught recently. _

_In the underworld, seto was pacing outside his room (wow he's impatient) waiting for news of katsuya health "cousin calm down he's fine" yami said as he placed a hand on seto's shoulder, "yea right who knows what Pegasus has done to him before" seto mumbled and sighed; all of a sudden the nurse came out "milord I have good and bad news" she squeaked, "what are they" they all said "well the good news is the future queen is healthy and fine the bad news is he remembers everything and he's upset" she said as she left; after settling everyone down and sending them away seto walked in the room to see katsuya hugging a pillow looking at a picture on the night stand "Katsuya are you okay?" seto asked quietly as he crawled into the massive bed with his angel, "how can I be I almost killed all of you, I even did a forbidden spell!" he cried into the pillow "it's ok Pegasus was controlling you and you know it so no YOU didn't and what spell did you do in the garden" seto softly yelled; "um well ya know the spell to give something away to gain something in return, I did that one and I traded over my powers to be able to…..be able to have a daughter or son" he said as he snuggled into seto's chest "are you mad at me seto?" katsuya asked; "katsuya you didn't have to do that you that and why now without them you can't fight as amazing as you one did your powers helped you but that was sweet of you anyway love" seto scolded but chuckled. It was well into late noon when the king and future queen came out of there room (no lemon yet next two chaps) and they were as content as could be, when bakura passed by the throne room he could've swore he saw seto actually relaxing and spending time with the dark angel._

_(With yami's and hikari's)_

"_I can't believe it I mean last time katsuya was here he always worked and spent time with him what's different now?" mumbled marik, yami chuckled and got up to hug his aboiu "this means that my cousin has a heart and I think there keeping a secret from us but I'm not sure" yugi looked up at yami and thought about what he said `hmmm maybe ryou, malik and I can get katsuya to talk`_

_(Castle)_

_Katsuya was walking around the castle looking for his friends when he stopped and gasped at what he saw;_

_/a tiny little girl was running around a corner, she had semi long brownish blonde hair and she had bright brown eyes she seemed to run right through him as she spread her wings she had one dragon wing and one angel wing as she ran faster she yelled "mommy daddy look at my wings" as she ran into the arms of her daddy-seto and her mommy hugged her-katsuya/_

_He leaned against the wall in almost tears and gasped "oh gosh that was…. I need to tell the others" he told himself as he ran to where he knew they would all be today -in the library planning the battle still going on-, on his way back he decided to stop and see Red eyes; when he entered the dungeon he saw Red eyes curled up around her 3 eggs and blue eyes curled around her, he slowly walked to her and petted her muzzle "you'll be a great mother sweetie and you'll always be my baby dragon" and kissed her forehead._

_When katsuya was near enough to the library he heard seto talking; " I don't care about where they would be best to stay I care about you finding a way to rescue mokuba now then we'll worry about my soldiers I want to protect my brother but how can I if Pegasus has him" katsuya looked down `mokuba….I remember you from when I snuck here last time` he jumped as he heard bakura ask him again 'Hey Blondie you in there?', he looked over at bakura "yea I'm fine just thinking that's all why?" 'we're waiting for you to come in if you done thinking' ; Katsuya squeaked and slowly walked into the room with bakura, "h-hey seto what's up" he said quietly rubbing the back of his head "puppy I know you heard every word I'm not that dumb, what are you still doing up it's 6pm" seto replied as he walked over to katsuya and circled his arms around his waist "actually seto it's 2am you're the ones who should be in bed guys besides I wanna help, I tried remember what mokuba looks like and I might know where he is"; Seto shook his head "your not going that's final I don't want any of yall to go back there again is that clear?" katsuya nodded "fine you win besides I have measuring for a dress tomorrow that you failed to mention your majesty" he said with sarcasm. _

_(Next day)_

_After seeing the dragon demons off yugi, malik , and ryou dragged katsuya to the fitting rooms, "does my hair really have to be down it makes me look like a girl" katsuya told the girls working on the dress for him, "yes katsuya the king specially wanted your hair down and your wings out too" the main one (mana) replied. After 4 torturous hours katsuya walked to the main (huge) balcony still in the dress he looked out over the underworld; _

_**On golden wings **_

_**She flies at night**_

_**With her dress **_

_**It's blinding white**_

_**Countless diamonds**_

_**And her long blonde hair**_

_**The queen is coming**_

_**So you better be aware**_

_**Her plums and flowers**_

_**They are never the same**_

_**Blue and silver**_

_**It's all her game**_

_**Flying dragons**_

_**And enchanted woods**_

_**She decides, she creates**_

_**It's her reality**_

_**In her world of dreams and make believe**_

_**She reigns forever**_

_**With all her glory**_

_**Unicorns appear in her sight**_

_**The fireflies lead her trough these woods at night**_

_**In search of a legendary amulet**_

_**And it's a secret**_

_**In the big oak there is a door**_

_**Which will lead her?**_

_**To the wizard shore**_

_**And she'll ask him**_

_**For the wind to sail her home**_

_**To the world where she belongs**_

_**In her world of dreams and make believe**_

_**She reigns forever **_

_**With all her glory**_

_**In this world of endless fantasy **_

_**She makes it happen**_

_**It's her reality**_

_**In her world of dreams and make believe**_

_**She reigns forever**_

_**With all her glory**_

_**In this world of endless fantasy**_

_**She makes it happen **_

_**It's her reality**_

_Even though he wasn't supposed to get it dirty katsuya fell to the ground and silently prayed `please please some higher power above Pegasus somewhere let seto, marik, bakura, and yami make it back safe with mokuba please I beg of you` and he got up quickly to race to the throne room because he knew seto would be back soon and expect to see him there. What seemed like days was only hours to seto, bakura, marik, and yami as they rescued mokuba, broke out of heaven's palace and return to the underworld; when they finally reached the safe haven of the palace seto took mokuba to his and katsuya room, on his way to the throne room he heard the yami's and the angels and katsuya talking "I don't how to explain it guys I was just walking through the halls and I saw it, a little girl that looked just like seto and me she was so adorable especially the way she said mommy and daddy it was cute!" the angels shrieked "aww so when do you think she'll be born?" yugi asked, He heard katsuya giggle (omg) "I think by the way we looked somewhat this or next year because to me she looked 8 or 9 and like she was just returned to us so when she's born I want to name her after my sister the one I told ya'll all about, serenity so when she's born I hope nothing bad happens"._


	5. Memories

_Forbidden love_

_Chap 5_

_(Later that night)_

_Katsuya was sitting at a dresser looking in the mirror thinking bout serenity when he felt arms circle his shoulder "ack seto don't do that you scared the crap outta me" he said as seto chuckled "I'm sorry puppy but I'd thought you saw me, besides what are you looking at?" he asked as he sat beside katsuya; Katsuya looked over to seto "im just thinking bout my sister serenity that's all, I remember that when I first got here it showed pictures of what you want of see" Seto looked at Katsuya and turned to the mirror "show me serenity the dark angel and then show me blue eyes and red eyes" he spoke softly. _

_**How you choose to express yourself**_

_**It's all your own and I can tell**_

_**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**You follow what you feel inside**_

_**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**_

_**It comes naturally, mmm it comes naturally**_

_**And it takes my breath away**_

_**What you do, so naturally**_

_The mirror shinned blue and then show serenity in a glass tomb in heaven's resting place `serenity dark angel is resting in the elysion fields in heaven and hell she is in her forever resting coma` the mirror spoke, then it showed white and black and a huge shiny blue eyes was shown curled around a small gorgeous red eyes with 4 eggs `the blue eyes Aoi and red eyes Akai are resting peacefully in the dragon cave linked to the kings room waiting for there 4 baby fuchsia eyed silver dragon kits."_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lighting**_

_**And I love the way you know who you are **_

_**And to me it's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**When your with me, baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**Bay bay baby**_

_Seto turned to Katsuya "happy puppy?" he got responded by a loving deep kiss "yes my dragon now lets get ready for bed seto" Katsuya walked over the closet and put on his red and black robe and threw seto his blue and silver "Hey seto isn't weird that we have robes matching our dragons?" seto chuckled again "it's because there just like us" he walked over to Katsuya who had walked on the balcony "the strong like us and they will soon have kits just like we will soon have children" Katsuya looked up at seto "Really seto" seto nodded and kissed him "lets go to bed my love._

_**You have a way of moving me**_

_**A force of nature, your energy**_

_**It comes naturally (you know it does)**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Mmmm yeah**_

_**And it takes my breath away**_

_**What you do so naturally**_

_(Two days later)_

_Seto walking around the castle carrying Katsuya in his arm's (he'd been sick all morning) to the doctor's wing when they bumped into bakura and ryou "milord what are you doing up so early?" ryou spoke politely "yea kaiba" bakura blurted out then getting jabbed in the ribs "oww!"; seto rolled his eyes "I'm taking katsuya to the hospital wing" looking down at the curled up angel in his arms, ryou gasped "what happened to him? Is he ok?" bakura shushed his angel "we'll go with you I need duke and Tristan to check roe's wings anyways." _

_**You are the thunder and I am the lighting**_

_**And I love the way you know who you are **_

_**And to me it's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**When your with me, baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**Bay bay baby**_

_When they arrived to the hospital wing they noticed no one there, Bakura sighed "hold on… DUKE… TRISTAN… Get in here now the king and I need your help!" all of a sudden they heard a thump and a black haired demon and a brunette fairy ran in "sorry bakura we were um… busy"; "Duke go trap your fairy and have your ways with him on your own time not while your in the castle" seto growled, "yes milord" they both answered while duke steeped forward "now what can I do for my king and head of the guards?"; "bakura needs someone to check his angels wings and I need you duke to check on katsuya" seto said as he handed katsuya over to duke, "Tristan take ryou to the back with bakura and if you'll follow me milord."_

_**When we collide, sparks fly**_

_**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lighting**_

_**And I love the way you know who you are **_

_**And to me it's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**When your with me, baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**Bay bay baby**_

_After examining the dark angel over and over, duke finally came to a conclusion and turned to the king "has he been throwing up all morning, feeling faint, moody, or cravings?" Seto thought it over "yes everything but the feeling faint why?" Duke grinned and walked over to the king "congrats sire I think your dark angel is pregnant with twins from the looks of it 2 months", Seto looked over at katsuya and sat on the bed and smiled knowing he could hear him "I knew you were praying bout that my dear but I didn't actually think it worked." _

_**Everything baby comes naturally!**_

_Katsuya had been told after he woke up that his body would change to get ready for the twins so one day he might turn into a girl and that seto was in the throne room with the other dark angels, there demons and seto's advisor's, he was about to walk in when he heard seto's strictest advisor Slyzel "but milord she's not royalty she just a lowly dark angel why should she be our queen?" Yami was bout to intervene when seto spoke loud enough to shake the castle " I don't care what she is, I love Katsuya and she loves me and she will be your queen no buts if you have any objections leave my castle" then the newest advisor spoke (out of turn) "but sire what if she can't produce heirs?" someone was about to interrupt when Katsuya pushed open the doors "but I can you stupid advisors I don't care who you are, you can't control the kings love life and I'm currently pregnant with his heirs" he huffed and smiled when he saw seto smile from the throne "my dear katsuya why don't you come up here and sit you need the experience" seto called to him; "of course seto I think I will and your right I do" he said as he sat himself on the red throne next to the blue one._

_**I din't take the mirror thing from beauty and the beast I borrowed it I have no right's to it so don't sue me keep reading it gets good**_


	6. The chambers

_Forbidden love_

_Chap six_

_It was midday when katsuya was walking to the gargoyle like bed flipping through a book he found in the study when he felt long familiar arms hook around his waist clutching him possessively. "Seto" he gasped as skilled hands ran down the sides of his body. "Katsuya" he whispered harshly, his hot breath tickling his angel's neck. _

_He dragged his tongue over Katsuya`s neck, making him gasp as he slowly snaked his way down the robes. The sounds seemed to set Seto on fire and he whirled Katsuya`s around and pinned Katsuya to the bed, Katsuya barely had time to see his lovers face before hot lips were devouring his own and a slick tongue forced it's way into his mouth. _

_He kissed back with equal fervor his hands fighting to undress his lover; Seto pressed them deeper into the bed, grinding his hips forcefully into Katsuya. His fingers tangled themselves into katsuya`s blonde locks, yanking his head back to expose his neck. He ran his mouth over the smooth column, licking and biting hard enough to draw blood. Katsuya moaned wantonly hips thrusting, seeking friction until Seto could not take it anymore. Seto leaned down and bit a nerve on katsuya`s neck knowing it would knock the angel out. A look of surprise flew across Katsuya`s face before his eyes slid shut and he fainted there underneath Seto._

_Katsuya groaned as he came to, his head hurting lightly. He trued to move a little but realized his wrists were bound upwards, his eyes adjusted and he realized he was his and seto's gargoyle bed covered with the black and blue sheets they had and he was….chained. "oh good your awake" Seto's voice drowned out from somewhere from the darkness and soon he came into the dim light as he crawled onto the bed, Seto wore a predatory grin on his face as he crawled further with lust in his in his eyes. A shock of arousal in coursed through Katsuya and Seto did not miss it. His grin turned into a smirk and reached forward, scraping his nails down Katsuya`s chest, over sensitive nipples and stopped just where his hipbones curved downward. Katsuya writhed, straing against his chains yet loving the pressure of it, "oh…." he moaned, his head lolling backwards as Seto's nails trailed red stripes down his thighs. _

"_Your heavenly when your like this" Seto said as he captured the angel's lips again, he swiftly kissed down Katsuya`s neck leaving bites and kisses on his neck and chest, pausing briefly to latch his teeth around his nipples until they were red and tender. He moved onto his stomach, dripping his tongue into his belly button. "s-stop teasing me" Katsuya whined, his face flushed, "what? Do you want it here?" Seto asked, suddenly grasping Katsuya`s erection and pressing firmly on the tip. Holmes threw his head back and his hips jerked forward. Seto lowered his mouth to his lovers manhood, breathing out hotly over before it before engulfing it completely. Katsuya cried out, thrashing in his bonds as Seto slowly pulled off, tongue dragging wetly against the underside. All of a sudden, Seto pulled back all together leaving Katsuya cold and shuddering._

_For a moment, Katsuya thought Seto would just leave him there, but he reached over to his side desk dripping his first three fingers into sakura blossom oil, Katsuya parted his legs and sat them by Seto's hips knowing what was going to happen. Seto took a moment to stare down hungrily before lowering himself between Katsuya`s legs. He circled his entrance once before pressing his first finger in. Katsuya hissed in pain, once he relaxed Seto pushed a second finger in doing a scissoring motion. Before long, it was the third and he pumped them in and out, watching Katsuya squirm showing he hit his sweet spot repeatedly._

_When he couldn't hold back any longer, Seto withdrew and slicked his manhood with the oil; he grabbed Katsuya`s legs around his hips and shoved himself in, Katsuya cried out in pain as his back arched as Seto pulled out and in. Pleasure droned out pain when Seto hit his prostate with a hard thrust nearly causing Katsuya to faint. He hit it again and again, grasping Katsuya`s hips so hard they would bruise, he kept a brutal pace brought on by "Yes Seto" and "More!" When he reached himself getting close, he reached for katsuya`s neglected erection, stroking and pumping to the rhythm of his thrust. Katsuya screamed when he came, the increased pressure inside of Katsuya sent Seto over the edge and he was spent, laying over Katsuya who was panting nearly unconscious. _

_With his remaining strength, Seto pulled out of Katsuya and unbound his wrists. They fell limply onto the bed and he pulled Katsuya into his arms, holding him close as he drifted off._


	7. Children?

_Forbidden love _

_Chap 7_

_Two weeks went by, the advisors hadn't been seen since seto and katsuya sat on the throne. Katsuya was walking the halls by the dragons den seeing many guards passing him when he felt a wave of pain pass through him "oh god what the hell?" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground unconscious and screams from the maids and guards. _

_Ryou was feeding most dragons to help around the castle when he heard screams down the next hall, he dropped the bucket and ran "what happen-?" he stopped when he saw katsuya on the floor with his head in a servant lap, he dropped down to him and checked him over "what happened here?" he asked the guards; they stood straight "we were walking to a meeting with the king when we saw the highness in pain and drop" ryou looked down at katsuya "we need to get him somewhere safe now! His bodies changing" he said as he hurriedly got katsuya in a blanket._

_(In the study of the king)_

_Seto was looking at all the papers he had on angel pregnancy when he remembered the day they met, when suddenly the doors burst open "your majesty!" seto looked up quickly "what is it yami", yami leaned by the door to catch his breath "Kat-katsuya h-hospital w-wing-hurry q-quickly" he breathed out. Seto knew he wouldn't have time to run so he spread his wings and flew out the nearest window down to the hospital window, "what the hell happened to my puppy?" he yelled starling everybody around him "Seto, his body is in pain for his body to change to a female form for the babies to be born" ryou spoke from beside katsuya, yugi came back from somewhere with a blanket "for now his body is going into his chrysalis form so he wont get hurt so he's going to need to stay in here for awhile", seto walked over to katsuya side and ran his fingers through his hair "it'll be ok my love ."_

_After leaving katsuya in Tristan's care, the others left to see someone who was in the throne room, yugi looked over to malik "who do you think it is, where are marik and bakura?" malik giggled "those idiots are on a mission to retrieve something from earth and I'm not sure they requested to see seto" they turned to see ryou and seto already there so they giggled and ran; when seto opened the huge doors to the throne room he gasped "silvereth? What are you doing here?" A Petite girl with green hair and rainbow eyes turned "Set! Wowyoureallyareking, where's katsuya?" she said excitedly, seto walked over to her "Silvereth calm down yes I am and katsuya resting and before you ask why he's pregnant" he said calmly. _

_(3 hours later) _

_Seto was lounging in the king's room looking out the window `I wish I could see you again my dear we have to be apart for a while, hmmm reminds me from when we met`_

_**Flashback**_

_5 years ago Seto was sitting in a tree terrorizing a couple fairies by the river when one turned "why do you have you be a bully you stupid demon" she yelled as she flew back and punched even though she was tiny", he grabbed her by the wings and was about to throw her when an arrow shot his wrist "let her go prince kaiba" a soft voice spoke; the tiny fairy looked at the ground "katsuya! I knew you'd be here" she yelled as she flew to an angel with red ribbons wrapped around him and a red (male)skirt on; "I told you silvereth I'd be here when your in danger" he scolded her. The angel tucked her in his hair and walked over to the prince "I'm sorry prince but it is my duty to protect these fairies and I had to shoot you" he said before an arm closed around his throat and was raised in the air "you dare shoot at me you filthy angel I should kill you now but you can repay me instead, you from now on will be my lover got it?" he whispered in katsuya`s ear "y-yea g-got it but what if im caught, I'm Pegasus's favorite angel in heaven" he said quietly; seto tilted katsuya chin up "I know that I watch you every time im up there with gozaburo" and he kissed the shocked angel (5 months later seto is king now) Katsuya flew into seto's arms by the river "seto you have to go now he found out, he's starting a war because of it please you need to be safe" he said hugging him, seto pulled katsuya back "and what about you my love what will he do to you?" katsuya looked down "I'm not sure but please I don't want you hurt" seto kissed katsuya passionately "alright my angel I won't"_

_(Present day)_

_Seto smiled and yawned "soon my dear soon" and he flew out the window to meet up with yami. In the back of the hospital wing, in a crystal state was a blonde angel hibernating, yugi leaned down "ya know katsuya it's been different since you started hibernating there's a new girl here silvereth she's a cute little fairy and I think you'll remember her and seto's been distant lately he's always busy now but not like he used to be from what yami told me, we miss you a lot please wake up soon." he placed some ruby roses in the vase next to katsuya and left "sleep well my friend."_


	8. Peace gone?

_Forbidden love _

_Chap 8_

_**Remember until the baby is born katsuya will be a girl and it will be she and her. I don't own yugioh or within temptation or selena Gomez or avril lavigne or any other peoples songs I use and that's for the last couple chapters too.**_

_(6 weeks go by)_

_Everyone is in the hospital wing sitting room, when Tristan comes out "ok we all know she's female but until she's used to it everyone call her katsu ok?" he said in a calm manner after everyone nodded he turned back into the door "alright katsu come on it's still you" quietly the same blonde from before but with a female body and longer hair with a baby bump came out "I still feel so wrong like this guys but I do look pretty cute" she said twirling in her long kimono; seto walked over to her and caught her "you do look adorable my gorgeous angel I'm so glad your back in the real world" he mumbled before her kissed her check "heh seto that tickles I am to I missed you" she whispered then looked at his face and gasped "seto you didn't shave? It looks kind of good like that" she giggled. He brushed his chin and chuckled "I guess I did forget to shave", she hugged everybody and then grabbed seto's hand "c'mon I wanna see if Aoi and Akai had there kits yet lets go" she yelled dragging seto down the hall. _

_Seto and Katsu were almost there when they heard roars, they looked at each other and quickly ran to the den to check it out and what they saw was so cute; sitting in the den was the blue eyes and red eyes and 3 adorable newly hatched fuchsia eyed silver kits, "aww there so cute" katsu squealed as she walked into the room and hugged Akai, seto walked in after katsu and patted his blue eyes on the leg; after playing with the baby dragons katsu turned to seto "hey seto remember when you told me we can fuse with our dragons" seto looked up from the kits "yes why, do you wanna try?" she nodded, he chuckled "let me show you" he walked and stood in front of blue eyes "blue eyes white dragon fuse with me!" there was a bright light and seto had turned into kaibaman "your turn katsu just say what I said but red eyes"; Katsu turned to red eyes "red eyes black dragon fuse with me" in a dark light there stood lord of red "seto is that you?" katsu asked standing in front of kaibaman "yes my dear it's me you look amazing" seto spoke quietly leaning down to nuzzle katsu, "lets infuse" and in a black and white light there dragons were back and they were by the door. _

_Due to katsuya`s pleading seto called everyone for a dinner in the grand hall, seto sat in the front with the yami's while katsuya sat at the other end with the angel's, seto was in the middle of a conversation when he heard ryou ask katsuya what they were naming the twins, "um we haven't really talked about it yet, seto?" katsu turned to look at seto, he thought about it "I will name the boy if you want to name the girl darling" she laughed "alright I want to name the girl after my sister serenity, what about you seto?" he chuckled "I was thinking Noah after gozaburo son who was murdered when me and mokuba were little (he's not in yet he's in the infirmary he'll be in next chapter promise) so it seems right." Katsuya looked down at her growing belly "serenity and Noah it has a sweet ring to it" she thought before grabbing more food, she looked up immediately sensing something she pushed the chair back "guys do you feel something…..evil?" she asked walking around in her gown; they all stopped talking when seto got up as well, "katsuya are you ok? I don't feel anything or sense it, maybe you should rest" he said as he held her close to him. _

_They were about to enter their chambers when katsuya turned around to seto "please don't go back I know something's bad going to happen soon please stay in the room with me and let the guards take everyone back" seto sighed "katsuya you know as king I cant do that only if you were in grave danger could I but I invited them so I have to go back why, who did you feel back there?" she looked down and whispered to where he could barely hear "I know you won't believe me but I felt gozaburo power in the castle" he tilted her chin up and smiled "I know he's dead but I do believe you if you felt his power even with your powers growing because your pregnancy I know he's here" and he locked the door while leaving ` I will kill you again gozaburo again if I have to, to protect our friends and katsuya and our babies.`_

_To be cont_


	9. the future vs the past

_Forbidden love_

_Chap nine_

_**I do not own yugioh or any other references in this chapter please read and review plus longest chapter yet yay **_

_(Kings Chambers)_

_She couldn't help pacing thought there room katsuya knew that seto's evil stepfather was back from the dead brought back by Pegasus the minute she sensed it so yea she couldn't help it. "She looks worried brother dear" a soft voice spoke making katsu jump "that she does my dear brother" another voice said out of nowhere, katsuya looked around the room "who's there?" she called out walking around, suddenly two twin boys appeared by the balcony one had silver hair and gold eyes the other had gold hair and silver eyes. "We are the dimension twins we're here to kidnap you and help you give birth to your babies," they both said in a creepy way running to grab at her. _

_Katsuya screamed and ran to the door to find it locked "Shit I need help…. Akai!" Help!" she screamed at the doors as she dodged the twins again running to the balcony, "SETO!" she yelled before a cloth was put over her mouth "mph seto Akai" she whispered. Akai was snuggled with Aoi and their kits when she heard "AKAI! Help!" and she quickly got up and flew to katsuya as fast as she could, when she got there katsuya was nowhere in the room, Akai looked everywhere before flying to find Seto. _

_Seto was leaving the dining room with others when Akai landed in front of him screeching. "Red eyes what's wrong?" he said loudly to get her to stop, `Katsuya`s gone, ands I heard her scream for me and you, could you not hear her?" seto looked shocked "WHAT?" and he ran to his chambers with red eyes and the others following him, when they got there the room was trashed and destroyed "what the?" Bakura started before they heard an evil crackle and the turned to look at the railing on the balcony to see Gozaburo Kaiba laughing his head off. _

_Seto growled and took a fighting stance "where's katsuya you bastard?" he yelled, gozaburo walked off the railing "oh you meant that stupid blonde hmmm oh yes I made those weird twins take care of her and sadly she's still alive" he chuckled sadistically; seto lunged at him "I killed you once I'll do it again" and he spread his wings and tail out and swung at gozaburo hoping to win the fight like he had last time. _

_After hours of fighting gozaburo, he finally dropped dead and seto turned to the others "find out about any twins in the underworld, heaven, earth, anywhere I want katsuya found" he yelled loud enough to shake the castle. _

_Marik dragged Malik to the villages to ask about magical twins know in the worlds, Yami took Yugi to earth to ask around from the supernatural's there, Bakura and Ryou went to the queen of worlds and Seto went to the den to see Aoi and Akai and try to calm down. It had been two weeks since seto had been told that katsuya was kidnapped and so far they hadn't found anything, when suddenly Bakura and Ryou burst in the room "we know something we know something" ryou said excitedly, seto cocked his eyebrows "go on" he mumbled , Bakura had shut ryou up then continued "well we went to the queen of worlds and she told us Well there's twins everywhere, but the ones most likely to kidnap someone, if they were paid would be the dimension twins Lunar and Solstice, and they are hard to find because they drug there victims."_

_(In the dragon den) __**dragon talk**_

_Aoi had gotten the drakling's to settle when he noticed Akai sitting by the cave to the sky, he snuck over to her and growled [_**what's wrong Akai?**_**] **__as he nuzzled her neck, she looked over to him before leaning under his neck [__**Katsuya`s in danger because I wasn't fast enough to get to him and they don't have a clue to look for him.] **__He looked down to see her silver tears and he licked them away before snorting [__**don't worry Akai they'll find him and the minute they do, seto will let you know now come and sleep, the kits need there mother]**__ he growled nipping at her neck in a loving way. [__**I know I know and your right I need to look after the kits right now thanks Aoi I love you]**__ she growled back before circling around the three small kits falling asleep, Aoi looked down at his family smiling and looking out the cave __**[ I hope you find katsuya seto and I love you too Akai] **__and they both fell asleep with there kits._

_(Nether Realm)_

_In the farthest reach, the Evil King of ages was looking down in the pool of tragedy, "heh heh, Soon very soon that stupid queen will come begging for her brats and then once the king is dead. THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE!" he crackled evilly. Then stomped off to make the soul sphere not knowing what was happening in the future._

_On the opposite side of the reach The queen of time was working on a protection spell for her daughter-in-law to be, "If this angel's soul is tricked bring into the future the twins she births, the king will live and the future withheld and save the kingdom and heaven falls" she chanted into the air as a portal opened. _

_The queen noticed (She is Mai btw) and gasped, two soldiers in white walked forward and spread there wings revealing dragon/angel wings. As they both took off there helmets Mai realized they were twins "who are you two? What realm are you from?" she hollered approaching them; the girl gasped "A-aunt Mai? Is that you?" as she ran to the time queen, Mai looked over the girl's shoulder and saw the boy chuckling, "ok explain what's going on" she wheezed out. _

_After Mai and the twins settled down they began to tell their story; Noah looked over to Mai and then glanced up at the stars and sighed, "We don't exactly remember much of our childhood but our mother always kept us near her at all times and got scared if one of us was gone, when serenity and I turned 7 we asked her where our father was and you should have seen the look on her face when she broke down crying, with the help of our aunt's and uncle's she was a strong queen for 10 years" he said as he pulled a blanket over his shoulders, serenity looked up from thinking "Then 6 years ago today The king of ages rose against mother and her dragon and they fought for hours until he stole the crown from her head and took over everything; he killed every innocent being and made us go to school with the knights children after we got back he started to hurt her anytime she was around us and one night he raped her. After healing her for a while her powers just snapped and her magic covered all the lands separating them into the dark side and the earth side." _

_Serenity sniffled before continuing, "A-Akai took all of us to a rainbow cave and curled around mother and with there powers they created a crystal tomb we used a lot of our powers to create un destroyable guards to protect them and we left to find the memory halls to find her memories of father and it showed us how he died then Noah and I set to find you to send us back and stop it and here we are." Serenity looked over to Noah to see him looking down at his helmet. Mai let it all sink in and telepathically sent it to seto and his court, "Well seeing how I will be your godmother I know who your mother was taken by and they will soon beg for your lives and your fathers…so I am going to summon you duel monsters so you to can fight", she said as she looked through the cards to summon Dark Witch and Summoned Skull._

_**(Little FYI you notice they still see Katsuya as a girl in the future well seto is the only one to change her back along with her so without him Katsuya stays a girl and not a guy plus if any of you can come up with names for the drakling's that would be great R&R)**_


	10. The truth

_Forbidden love_

_Chap ten_

_**I do not own yugioh or any other references in this chapter please read and review **_

_In the between world the twins were making sure Katsuya was comfy while they set up the sleeping medicine by the bed, Tiho noticed Katsuya waking and walked over to her pillows "ah we see your awake-" he whispered as Tohi walked over as well "-and your tired but you'll get your sleep soon." Katsuya stared at them before struggling to get up, "Why can't I get up, and why won't you let me go?" she chocked as they helped her to a rocking chair, "It is because when we brought you here you were a month pregnant. Though you have slept for 4 days in the between world days are months so you have been here for technically 4 months. Besides we can't let you go until the king of ages has seen you and finished his plan," they said simultaneously and left chuckling. _

_Katsuya waited awhile before getting up to write a letter to Seto and the others, she plucked a feather from her wings and whispered to the feather "please gods and goddess take this letter to my soon to be husband." and she went to the bed to sleep for a while. _

_**I am just a step away**_

_**I am just a breath away**_

_**Losing my breath today**_

_**Falling off the edge today**_

_**I am just a human**_

_**Not a superhuman**_

_**I am not superhuman**_

_**Someone save me from the hate**_

_**It is just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**Falling from my faith today**_

_**Just a step from the edge**_

_**Just another day in the world we live in**_

_**I need a hero to save me now **_

_**I need a hero, save me now**_

_**I need a hero to safe my life**_

_**A hero will save me just in time**_

_**I have to fight today**_

_**To live another day**_

_**Speaking my mind today**_

_**My voice will be heard today**_

_After a couple hours, the curtains were thrown open by the twins and they walked over to a curled up angel of hearth, "Miss Katsuya you need to get dressed now" Tiho said as Tohi opened the closet doors, Katsuya sat up "and where will you two be?" She asked as she got out of bed, they giggled and answered "we will be downstairs in our duel monster forms" and they walked out so she could change. Katsuya crept to the closet looking at the dress she was supposed to wear it was gorgeous; it was a deep ruby red and the sides were like long sleeves that were black and red and they way it shined it looked great and after she put it on she noticed it showed her baby bump. She glided downstairs and noticed A Dark blade soldier and A Vampire lord standing at the bottom of the stairs when she got down they turned "Madam Red eyes, we will escort you to the King of Ages as soon as you are ready" the Dark Blade spoke. She looked out the window to the swirling darkness she turned to them "In one hour we will leave" and she left to another room._

_**It is just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**My voice will be heard today**_

_**It is just another kill**_

_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

_**I need a hero to save me now **_

_**I need a hero, save me now**_

_**I need a hero to safe my life**_

_**A hero will save me just in time**_

_**I need a hero to save my life**_

_**I need a hero, just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**_

_**Who is going to help us survive?**_

_**We are in the fight of our lives**_

_**And we are not ready to die**_

_(The Castle)_

_Seto and the others were in different parts of the castle when they got the telekinetic message about the twins, Seto teleported to the throne room in time to see everyone there, "what do yall think?" Bakura asked from the back of a chair before Marik pushed him off "well it's obvious you idiot there the prince and princess and Katsuya is in danger but where does the king of ages live?" Marik said turning to Yami and Seto. _

_Seto looked up "The king of ages lives in the far northern regions of the underworld, we will need our duel spirits help go summon them I will find Aoi" he said as he left the room. Yami summoned his Slyfier, Yugi summoned his Curse of Dragon, Bakura summoned his Giga Wolf, Ryou chanted for his Change of heart, Marik and Malik both summoned a different version of Anubis. Seto was walking the halls to the dragons den when he ran into Aoi, "Aoi we need to go find the queen of time there's two teens we need to meet" `__**Of course master there's already a harpies' dragon watching over the kits, Red eyes disappeared during the night I was just about to look for her` Blue eyes mumbled. **_

_Seto sighed and looked down in shame ~we already lost katsuya now we lose Akai what next~ he thought; silently Aoi and seto walked back to the throne room to see the others with there Ka's and ready to go. "Lets go the faster we get to the queen of time the faster we find Katsuya" Malik said as he stood next to Anubis, the others nodded there heads in agreement._

_*Time skips to queen of times home*_

_Mai was reading through her potions book to make a soothing tea for the twins when the dragons and angels appared in the middle of the room, "Ah good you're here good the twins are sleeping so shh" she whispered a little loudly. She brought Seto and the others to her sitting room, Seto looked over to her "What exactly do we know about the twins anyways?" Mai giggled. _

"_Well I did a blood test when they were sleeping and it shows they are yours and Katsuya's kids and they have both your traits, like example they have both set of wings one angel one dragon. Serenity looks like you a lot but she has her mother's eyes, Noah looks like katsuya a lot but his hair is greenish blonde-haired person and he has your deep blue eyes. But besides that they both have yall's determination" she said as she looked through her maps; the others looked at each other and Yami turned back to Mai "When will we meet them?"_

_(Outside the room)_

_Serenity turned to Noah, "brother we should go in there that's out father and family they need our help," she said as she tugged on her shoulder, Noah looked through the peephole "I know they do but what if were not meant to meet him. I mean we came back here to save mom if we do we'll grow up with him like we were supposed to" he said as he hung his head. Serenity looked at her brother and back to the door "yea but what if something else happens then we would never have meet him he's our father he needs to know what we didn't tell her" she said as she pushed opened the doors and ran in, "serenity no!" he yelled running after her. _

_Mai had just given seto and the others drinks when serenity came running in, "Mai!" she yelled as she hid behind Mai "he wont let me tell he's being mean." (Hint they can't control there powers in this era and can change to when they were 8) a tiny serenity said as she hid behind Mai's legs, Noah ran in to and skidded to a halt. "No she won't keep her nose outta momma's business and she knows she supposed to" he yelled at serenity. _

_The little 8 yr old started to bicker until seto stood up "Noah, Serenity! Stop fighting this instant" he bellowed. The twins looked up at the king and both sat down "yes father" the both said, Mai looked from Noah to serenity and chuckled, "so yall didn't tell me you couldn't control your powers yet did you, so how old are yall really?" she asked while getting down to there level. The twins looked around to everyone and sighed "Well momma put a spell on us so we would be safe and stay young incase she dies we get sent to you in a different dimension and our world gets destroyed so in all we've been 8 for 8 yrs in total" Noah said hugging serenity. _

_Mai was about to turn them back to 16 when all the lights went out and a mirror appeared in the air, and it showed Katsuya looking out a window dressed in a beautiful dress combined with her red eyes, and two people combined with there Ka's come up beside her and summon a portal. Seto and Mai looked at the others and spoke at the same time "we have to hurry before it's too late" and they left._


	11. Race aganist time

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chap Eleven**_

_Katsuya was looking out the window thinking back on the others when she heard Akai's voice in her head `__**Are you sure you know what your doing think of the twins`**__ she sighed and blocked her out, "I'm doing what's right there's no other way" she whispered to herself as a tear slid down her cheek. Dark Blade and Vampire Lord both walked up to her, "it's time to go milady" Vampire lord spoke bowing. She turned and they opened a portal she stepped through followed by them and they walked out appearing in front of a creepy looking throne with a green haired person on the throne looking at her sickly. "Ah katsuya good of you to make it my dear I am the king of ages" he said getting up and walking over to her and trying to kiss her hand._

_Katsuya flinched and pulled her hand out of his grasp "pleasure's mine sire but would you mind explaining to me why you got your twins to kidnap me?" she asked looking back to the twins, the king chuckled and grabbed on of her hands and placed it on her stomach. "Because you insolent brat your twins cause enough trouble in the future I plan to kill them in any way possible even if it means killing you and Kaiba" he yelled and then turned away back to the throne. _

"_Dark blade, Vampire lord chain her to the wall until our guest get here I want to make both her and Kaiba see each other suffer" he yelled making them flinch. "Yes sire" the grabbed both of her wrist and guided her to the broken wall and whispered in her ears, "I'm so sorry we will find him and give him the antidote before" and they disappeared. Katsuya hung her head before looking over to the king, "what if I gave you the essence of heaven would you spare the children and seto?" he thought of it before chuckling "katsuya the essence of heaven is your soul. If you gave it to me the twins would die too but very well" he appeared in front of her and phased his arm threw her body and grabbed her soul._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_Seto, Mai and the angels and demons were half way to the king when they felt a pull drag them down, "what the?" Mai yelled as they started to sink outta the sky, Serenity and Noah look at each other and nodded "Slifer, Ra, Obelisk save us!" they yelled barely grabbing the edge of a meteor; The three gods appeared and everybody landed on them "Noah, Serenity how did you do that?" Ryou yelled up at them, the twins laughed "our parents entrusted the gods with our souls before we were born that's why mother prayed." _

_Right as everybody was climbing in the cave they all heard a scream, Noah and serenity looked at each other "No! We have to hurry now!" they yelled running to the light they saw; Dark blade and Vampire Lord stopped them "Wait! We have an antidote for you," they said turning human. Mai pushed past everyone and looked down at them "How do we know that it's safe hmmm?" she said looking back at the others. Serenity ran forward "who cares if it's safe or not my mother is possibly dying hurry!" she took one of the cups chugged it and ran forward, everyone shrugged there shoulders took the drinks and all took them and followed serenity._

_Serenity stopped at a stone door and pounded on it "let me through my mother is out there" she cried as she felt Noah by her side and turned to him "we have to help her but how can we?" Yugi walked past them and touched the stone tablet and gasped "I-its red eyes! She's sealed in the tablet" he said turning to Seto, "Seto maybe Aoi can talk to Akai and turn her back" the cave rattled with another scream. Seto touched the tablet and let Aoi take over `Akai if your.0 in there please listen to me turn to your dragon form and help us save Katsuya please Akai` The stone glowed red and Akai was in a dragon fetal position "Akai!" The angels yelled as they ran to the dragon's side, Malik turned back to the demons "you guys go on ahead we'll make sure Akai is ok."_

_Bakura and Marik Dragged Noah and Serenity with them while Yami lugged Seto and Mai behind him, they followed the screams to a couple corridors and we're about to leave them when the screaming stopped, Serenity looked at Noah "Mother?" she pushed open the door in front of them and screamed at what she saw._

_**TBC**_


End file.
